FF8: The comical continuation
by Nexus
Summary: My first humour fic. Putting myself into the FF8 world.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, but I do own Nexus.  
  
Author's note: Well this is my first humour fic and since I'm not that good at thinking up  
  
jokes, I don't know if it's actually funny. This first chapter is a bit short, but I  
  
promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
  
  
FF8  
  
-----  
  
The comical continuation  
  
-------------------------------  
  
We begin our story at the house of a normal family in a random country (Why a random country? Because it doesn't affect the story in the slightest). The hero of our story is me your wonderful author, who will hereafter be known as Nexus.  
  
Our hero, Nexus, is an average kid of about 17 years old (Why 17? Because that's the average age for an anime/RPG hero). His favourite hobby? Playing Final Fantasy 8. In fact he's so obsessed with it, that it's all he does in his free time.  
  
One stormy evening when his parents weren't at home lightning caused a power outage all over his neighbourhood. Not able to play FF8, Nexus decided to take a look up in the attic, for no apparent reason. Once there he searched through all the boxes stored up there, until he found a small wooden box. Carefully he opened the box and inside he found a pencil. Not just any pencil, but a magical pencil (Because in animes items of great importance are always hidden somewhere in the house of the main character).  
  
Thinking the pencil was just some ordinary pencil and again for no apparent reason, Nexus decided to engage in his second favourite hobby, writing fanfiction about FF8.  
  
He slowly started describing the scenery of Balamb Garden. Nexus went into great detail describing the place. Suddenly a blue light started welling up from the pencil and enveloped the author. Before Nexus realised what was happening, he disappeared into nothingness.  
  
It was the middle of the night at Balamb Garden. The students already sleeping comfortably in their beds with the exception of a few kids in the Training Centre. Newly appointed instructor Zell Dincht was tossing and turning in his bed, having a rather difficult time getting to sleep. Suddenly a eerie blue light appeared above his bed. Slowly waking up from the bright light Zell rubbed his eyes. A form appeared inside the light and Zell's tired gaze quickly turned into a wide-eyed surprised expression as the figure came falling down.  
  
Nexus: AAAAAAHHH!  
  
Zell: LOOK OUT!  
  
Nexus fell right onto Zell both of them tumbling to the floor. Slowly the two of them got up. Nexus looked around the tidy room trying to recognise the surroundings, when his gaze fell on Zell who was rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
Zell: Ouch! That floor is way to hard. Um, sorry for asking, but who the hell are you?  
  
Nexus: I… um… you… I mean… you're Zell!  
  
Zell: Well duh, I know that. What I want to know is who you are and how do you know my  
  
name?  
  
Nexus: Um… I… My name is Nexus. I am the embodiment of the person writing this  
  
story and got transported here by a magic pencil after writing a fanfiction about the  
  
videogame Final Fantasy 8 from which you're a character. But I'm not supposed to  
  
know that so I'll just be a good RPG hero and have amnesia.  
  
Zell: O_o Oookay! I'll tell you what Nexus, I'll take you to Dr. Kadowaki so she can check if  
  
your alright and then I'll get Headmaster Cid. Maybe he can decide what to do with  
  
you.  
  
Zell looked at Nexus trying to find some kind of reaction when he noticed that Nexus' face had turned completely red. Wondering what the reason for this was, Zell followed Nexus' gaze. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that when he fell out of the bed he hadn't pulled the bedsheet along. He quickly pulled it of the bed and wrapped it around himself.  
  
Zell began blushing now too.  
  
Zell: Um, could you please turn around while I get dressed?  
  
Nexus quickly turned around blushing even more due to the fact that he was currently facing a mirror. After Zell got dressed they went to the infirmary. Along the way the came across Nida and Zell asked him to go get Cid. As Zell and Nexus continued on, Nida went to Cid's room.  
  
Nida: Ever since I've been demoted from my job of flying the Garden I've had to do nothing  
  
but stupid little errands for everyone. And why? Just because of that one time I  
  
accidentally got a little to close to Galbadia Garden.  
  
Once he got to Cid's chambers he knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened. Standing there was Cid, wearing an open dressing gown and boxers imprinted with little chibi Edeas.  
  
Nida: AAAHH! It's horrible! My eyes, my precious eyes.  
  
Cid: Nida! What are you screaming about? Could you keep it down a little? My wife is trying  
  
sleep and to be honest, so was I. You better have a damn good reason for disturbing me.  
  
Still averting his eyes, Nida told Cid that Zell had requested his presence at the infirmary. Cid quickly got dressed and followed Nida who was counting his blessings Cid hadn't decided to go there in his boxers.  
  
Once they arrived there, Zell explained everything to Cid.  
  
Zell: And so he says he doesn't remember how he got here.  
  
Cid: I see! Luckily I had anticipated you're arrival here.  
  
Nexus: What? How could you know that I would come here if I don't even know how I got  
  
here? Wait, is this the part where you say you summoned me from an other dimension  
  
or something, because you need my help in destroying some great evil that only I can  
  
defeat.  
  
Cid: Um, not really. My wife predicted it years ago. She's a sorceress and is able to predict  
  
things that are going to happen in the future.  
  
Zell: Oh, you mean like how she founded SeeD to combat her in the future when she would  
  
be controlled by Ultimecia.  
  
Cid: Exactly.  
  
Zell: A pity she didn't bother informing anyone else, so we could have stopped Ultimecia in  
  
advance.  
  
Nexus: That's all good and well, but what do I do now.  
  
Cid: Frankly, all she predicted was that you'd turn up at the Garden. I don't have a clue as to  
  
how to get you back where you belong.  
  
Nexus: Well, there must be a reason why I turned up here at the Garden. So with your  
  
permission I'd like to stay here as a student and try out for the SeeD test.  
  
Cid: Sure why not. As long as I can go back to sleep. Zell since he's already familiar with you  
  
I guess you'd be perfect choice to be his instructor. Make sure you get him up to speed  
  
on drawing magic and using GFs. The next SeeD exame is in a few months. Get him  
  
ready by then or he'll have to wait far to long to take it again.  
  
Zell: But how am I supposed to teach him everything you need to know to be SeeD in a few  
  
months? That's crazy.  
  
But Cid had already gone back to his room, leaving Nexus and a frustrated looking Zell behind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
